Moe Wakaba
|image = |kanji = 若葉 萌絵 |romanji = Wakaba Moe |alias = |race = Human |birthday = |age = 14 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |affiliation= Yukiteru Amano |previous affiliation= |occupation= High School Student |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Alive (Second World and Third World) |relatives = Unnamed Parents |manga debut = Chapter 34 |anime debut = Episode 18 |japanese voice = Mutsumi Tamura |english voice = Alexis Tipton |number = None |type = None }} Moe Wakaba (若葉 萌絵, Wakaba Moe) is a minor character who was Yukiteru Amano's first love interest one year prior to the series. She was the class representative of both Yuki and Yuno Gasai's class in Sakurami Middle School. Appearance Moe is a girl with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing glasses, wearing a green t-shirt with short sleeves. Plot Overview Behind the Scenes Moe was seen in a flashback of Yuno after the defeat of the Seventh Duo Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami. Yuno remembers that, following the death of her parents Saika Gasai and Ushio Gasai, she rejects a love declaration of a fellow student, thinking to herself that only Yukiteru is good enough for her. At that time, the class teacher addresses the need to shop for goods needed at school, and names Yuki and Yuno for the task, but after remembering that Yuno is under a strict curfew by her parents (which at the time did not exist given the death of her parents, though their death was never known to the public), Moe Wakaba is chosen, whom Yuno noticed Yuki has feelings for because of a love letter he had written for her. The two go shopping at a mall, with Yuno in pursuit disguised in a bunny suit. Yuki tries to confess to Wakaba, but Yuno rushes suddenly and interrupts the two before the confession is possible. As they buy goods, Yuki attempts to purchase drinks from a vending machine to build up the atmosphere for his confession, but Yuno sabotages the vending machine and uses all the money Yuki had put on the machine to buy a massive amount of sour drinks. Yuki tries to go to the toilet and confess later, but Yuno blocks the entrance, angering Yuki as he does not understand what she wants. When Yuki drops the letter Yuno tries to catch it but Yuki is faster. Realizing what the person in the bunny suit wanted, Yuki tries to escape and, much to his luck, Yuno is stopped by the security guards at the mall. Yuki manages to give her the letter and confess to her; however, Wakaba politely declines his offer, much to Yuno's relief. The Final Battle Wakaba appears in the Third World, after Yuno traps Yuki in an illusion world in which Yuno does not exist, and Yuki can have anything he wants. Wakaba appears as the girl Yuki wants, but Yuki denies her (in the anime she even undresses to seduce him). After the Survival Game concludes, the Yukiteru of the Third World is seen happily with his parents (who are not divorced) and Wakaba, suggesting that along with the changes to the future, the two managed to form a better and closer relationship, as such both are seen holding hands and smiling at one another. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Characters